


Under!Who

by YukiAizawa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Multi, Romance, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: When Frisk was younger she was saved by an old man by the name of Chara.  Years later Frisk meets Chara again only, Chara looks way younger.   Chara invites Frisk into their Tardis, a space ship that can travel through all of space and time.  As they travel through all the timelines and alternative universes, Frisk starts to piece together that something happened in Chara's past.  Something that they regret.





	1. Preview #1

"I warned you."  Chara's voice was dark, his red eyes gleaming.  He watched the creature howl in agony as it's children were drowning.  

"Chara!"  Frisk yelled over the torrent of rushing water.  She had never seen Chara like this.  Chara turned his head to look at her before staring again at the creature.  The creature would die and with it, it's species would be no more.  

"You tried to destory the Monsters and the Humans.  For that I won't forgive you."  The red eyed Time Lord said, turning and walking to his Tardis.  Frisk stared at the creature before quickly following behind Chara, heading into the Tardis disguised as a police box.


	2. Preview of Chapter One

Inside of a strangely decorated room.

The walls of the room consisted of circular indentations. In the middle of the room was a hexagonal console with instruments that resembled a typewriter, a telegraph, a gramophone, a set of hot and cold taps, and a view-screen that looked like one of those old fashioned TVs. A larger, more futuristic, circular, secondary view screen was set onto one of the walls. There was an actual phone resting on a stand nearby. In the middle of the console was a glowing, rainbow colored tube. There were three floors to this room as well; the console floor which had just been described, the lower floor which contained who knows what, and the second level which lead to a door which would take one outside of the room.

On the console floor, going through the many controls was an old man. Long gray hair fell to his back and a gray beard fell to his chest. He looked to be some sort of wizard like Gandalf from Lord of the Rings. The room grew dim and a weird noise sounded causing the old man to look up. “What do you mean there is something going on outside Asriel?” He questioned. The console made a humming noise, causing the old man to raise an aged eyebrow. “Fine, fine, I’ll go check it out.” He says, pushing away from the console.

Heading up the stairs, he opens the door peeking his head out. There wasn’t much outside. The stars shined in the sky and a chill bitter wind blew through the trees. “See I told you there was nothing Asriel.” The old man says back into the room. The next thing he knew was the door closing, hitting him in the butt and nearly causing him to fall on his face. The old man turns to glare at the door. The exterior of the room was small, deceivingly small. It was a blue police box. “Fine be that way Asriel, I’ll go find what you want me to find.” He says.

In the distance the old man could see the silhouette of a town. He pondered why the lights were off in the town.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a preview of the very beginning of Chapter One. I'm still working on it, and will be expanding it even more. I hope you guys do enjoy this because I like what I have so far. Anyways, I'll be doing previews for these chapters because I like to. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to come up with a unique Undertale AU for a while. And well this is my answer to the other Undertale Fandom. Say hello to Time Lord/Lady!Chara. When Chara regenerates their gender has a chance to change, so we'll see both male and female Chara during the course of this story. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this story,because I'm going to enjoy writing it.


End file.
